


Journey

by queenhomeslice



Series: Introduction to Zoology [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Doctor Aranea Highwind, F/M, Professor Prompto Argentum, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: It's time for the professor's spring break research trip
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Introduction to Zoology [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“There she is!” Prompto calls, waving his hand enthusiastically towards the crowd by the train platform. 

You grip your backpack straps and crane your neck to see where the professor is waving. When you see a person grinning, waving back in your direction, your heart gets lodged in your throat. Professor Argentum failed to mention that Dr. Highwind was...a woman. A strikingly _beautiful_ woman at that, with long, silver hair pulled into a tight ponytail, with a designer coat over sinfully tight jeans, boots, and a turtleneck. You look up to him to see his face flushed, mouth pulled back in his widest smile, eyes twinkling with fondness. Suddenly, it’s hard to breathe. 

“Ah there’s Blondie,” the woman playfully coos as you and Prompto approach. She towers over Prompto in her stiletto boots—you're wondering how on Eos she’s going to go camping in that outfit—and crushes him into a hug. 

Prompto laughs and steps back. “Hey ‘Nea, it’s so good to see you. Been too long.” 

“I’ll say. Ready to go on this wild cockatrice expedition?” 

“Ready as ever.” 

“I see you’ve brought a friend. Who’s this beautiful thing?” Dr. Highwind slides her sunglasses from her face to the top of her head. 

_Fuck_ , she’s gorgeous. Suddenly, your lifetime of insecurities comes crashing down in waves. 

But Prompto slides his arm around you effortlessly, like it’s always belonged there. “This is my student assistant, ___________ ___________. She’s a business and marketing major. She’s using our research on this endangered species for an advertisement campaign to spread awareness.” 

“That’s...really fucking helpful, actually,” Dr. Highwind laughs, light and airy. “Pleasure to meet you, ___________. I’m Doctor Aranea Highwind, professor of zoology at Northern Lestallum University. But you can just call me Dr. A.” She reaches out to you. 

You smile, anxiety slowly ebbing away as you take her warm hand in yours. “Thanks for letting me come, Dr. A.” 

“Sure thing. It’ll be nice to have some other company. I’m delighted to help you with your project. I’m sure Blondie here is tickled pink to have you come along.” Dr. A _winks_ , then—and you feel Prompto’s arm tighten around your shoulders. A light bulb clicks. 

“Quit teasing,” Prompto mutters. 

Dr. A laughs. “Still as shy as ever with your partners, huh Prom? Don’t worry, I won’t tease you _that_ much.” She smiles at you. “He’s cute, right? And you’re cute together.” 

You grin back, nodding. “Thanks. Uh, I know it’s a bit weird, with me still being a student, but...” 

Dr. A waves her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry your pretty little head. I see it all the time. Your secret is safe with me.” 

The train arrives, and the three of you pick a secluded cabin in the back, settling in for the long journey to the Cleigne region countryside. You doze off to the sound of Prompto and Dr. A discussing the state of marine life off the coast of Accordo and sustainable fishing practices. 


End file.
